Mother, Mother Ocean
by Lilagirl
Summary: Songfic based on A Pirate looks at Forty. Jack and Elizabeth meet up at a chance meeting, two hundred years after they last met. Oneshot!


I get this in my head whenever I hear the song a pirate looks at forty by jimmy buffet. So I just had to make a story based on this song xD

Yes I am working on the next chapter of The Final Battle xP i'm just releasing creative ideas while doing it. Explains all these one shot stories.

Hope everyone had a good holiday! I know I did! -winks and fondles new ipod nano-

* * *

A man with black dreadlocks and Kohl rimmed eyes sat on the side of the sidewalk, strumming an old guitar while singing to himself softly. Tourists who passed by ignored him, people who lived in the area nodded at him, they all figured he was a street performer who wasn't ready to preform yet. Except one woman, who spotted him from a distance and smiled warmly. 

He saw her as well, when she first stepped onto the dock of the harbor. He strummed his guitar and starting singing louder, for her ears only, as she walked towards him.

"_Mother mother ocean, I have heard you call. Wanted to sail upon your waters since I three feet tall, you've seen it all. You've seen it all._"

She didn't know he knew how to sing but he had a pleasant voice that sent waves of warmth throughout her body. He grinned saucily at her which made her blush but she kept eye contact.

"_Watched the men who rode you, switch from sails to steam. In your belly you hold the treasures few have ever seen. Most of them dreams, most of them dreams._"

She soon joined in his singing, singing with more passion in her then he thought possible. He took her hand and sat her down next to him, grinning the whole time. She smiled back at him and they sang the next part as if they shared a private joke.

"_Yes I am a pirate. Two hundred years to late. The cannons don't thunder, there's nothing to plunder i'm an over thirty victim of fate. Arriving to late, arriving to late._"

She didn't realize all those years how much she actually missed him. She was often reminded of the golden age. Whenever she asked for rum people would laugh and give her a Budweiser, whenever she would shout orders to people they'd blink at her but do what she commanded. She often gazed at the gold she had, wishing she could go back to the days of being able to plunder and protect that gold properly.

"_I've done a bit of smugglin' and i've run my share of grass. I made enough money to buy Miami but I wasted it away so fast. Never meant to last, never meant to last._"

He watched her sing and wondered how much he thought of her. He thought of his old crew a lot, including her whelp of a husband, but he seemed to think of her too much. After years of sailing he often would wonder if he'd come across her, sailing the waters with the fiery look in her eye that he loved seeing. She never did turn up, in all the oceans he sailed he never saw her.

"_I have been drunk now for over two weeks. I passed out and I rallied and a sprung a few leaks. But I got to stop missin', got to go fishin' cause i'm down to rock bottom again. Just a few friends, just a few friends._"

She enjoyed being with him, as much as it made her feel guilty. She enjoyed singing and touching his shoulder and watching him play guitar almost as she enjoyed watching him sword fight, or try and talk his way out of something. She fondled the beads on the ends of his dreadlocks absently, as if not knowing she was doing it.

"_I go for younger women, lived with one a while. And though you ran away, I knew you'd come back one day and still you manage to smile. It just takes a while, just takes a while._"

She blushed deeply when she heard him singing to and about her. He smiled like a chestire cat and stood her up with him. Holding her he wrapped his arms around her waist and sang softer.

"_Mother mother ocean, after all the years i've found. My occupational being my occupation's just not around. I feel i've been drowned, gone ahead uptown._"

"Jack..."

Elizabeth Swann was silenced by his lips on hers. Jack Sparrow was a man of many things but patience was not among them. He knew he loved her, he knew she loved him, and he felt that this was the time of action, not talking.

She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt like flying, like sailing the ocean again, like plundering a village again. All of these feelings she felt when Jack was around. He was the one who showed her the way to immortality. He allowed her to come along on his quest so they may gain immortality, which they did. She had run after that, run away from him because he made her love him.

"_Mother mother ocean, we have heard you call. We've been sailing on your waters since we were three feet tall, you've seen it all. We've seen it all._"

A man smiled slighter while watching them embrace. He turned back to his car and hummed the new pirate tune softly. The monkey who sat on his shoulder looked back at the familiar couple and shrieked.

"No Jack, they're alright now. We all might be alright." Hector Barbossa smiled and drove off, leaving Jack and Elizabeth still kissing in the middle of Key West.

* * *

What'd ya think? I might make another chapter to this but i'm not sure. Anyone want me to or was it to crappy to make a sequel? 

R&R  
\/


End file.
